


Sebastian Hates Sharing

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Nick is a dick, Possessive Behavior, Possessive/Jealous Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police Chief's boss is coming in to inspect the overall performance of the force and he sets his eyes on Joseph. Sebastian does not approve and he makes it very clear to his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Hates Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing these two getting possessive/jealous and I need to stop.

“Seb, it’s not what you think.” Joseph was forced against the wall of his and Sebastian’s shared apartment. The older detective looked pissed and was holding Joseph’s arms above his head.

“You sure about that? Because you seemed pretty comfortable with that guy all over you today.” He could recall the day in great detail.

* * *

 

_The Chief had mentioned that one of her bosses were coming to visit and observe the KCPD for a week, and everyone was told to be on their best behavior_

_“Great, that’s exactly what we fucking need. Some high official asshole breathing down our necks.”_

_“Relax, Seb. It shouldn’t be a problem unless you don’t follow the rules and he calls you out. Chief will give you a harsher punishment than usual with him around.” Joseph was sitting at his own desk and going through files as Sebastian slightly spun around in his chair on his half of the office._

_“I’m always on my best behavior. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shot his younger partner a smirk and Joseph tried to ignore him, but Sebastian didn’t miss the smile on his face._

_It had been fine then for another two hours. Then Chief’s boss arrived._

_He was an older man, probably a few years older than Sebastian and he looked like the kind of guy you wouldn’t fuck with. After an hour meeting with Chief, he began to make rounds around the office._

_Eventually he had made it to Sebastian and Joseph’s office._

_“Hello? Detective Castellanos and Oda?” He was peaking inside at the two detectives and Sebastian looked up from his work. “Is it alright if I come in for a moment?”_

_“Of course.” Joseph offered a warm smile and Sebastian tried to focus on his work, for some reason he got a bad vibe from the guy._

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you two a few questions about your department.”_

_“That’s fine, what do you want to know?” It was obvious that the man had targeted Joseph first and Sebastian tried not to think too much about it._

_“Well... How would you describe your boss? Do you think she does her job right? Does she do anything that you might question?” He had grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Joseph’s desk so he could talk to Jojo face to face._

_“She’s an excellent officer to lead this force. I have absolutely no problems with her.”_

_“I see. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, are you new in the force?” Sebastian looked up from his work to see his partner and the man talking._

_He didn’t like what he saw._

_The guy was sitting closer than someone should to a stranger and he was resting his arms on Joseph’s desk, leaning forward ever slightly. Sebastian supposed that some might have taken the position to be one of relaxation, but he didn’t see it like that. All he could see was how the man was staring at Joseph, HIS Jojo._

_His stares were not professional ones; Sebastian knew that for a fact._

_“I’ve actually been working here for many years now. My appearance tends to make me look younger than I really am.”_

_“Really? I feel like I would have noticed you before. I’ve visited in the past few years so I’m not sure how you escaped my eye.” Joseph was now blushing and the guy looked so fucking pleased with himself that Sebastian accidently broke his pencil from tightening his grip on it._

_At the sound of the pencil breaking both Joseph and the man looked up at him._

_“Oh. Detective Castellanos, it’s so good to see you. I hope you’ve been working on that drinking problem of yours.” Sebastian could tell that the guy really wasn’t that thrilled to see him there. Good, the feeling was fucking mutual._

_“Pretty much sober now, thanks to Jojo here. And it’s good to see you too mister...?”_

_“Ah! Sorry about that, I’m Officer Brody.” He turned back to look at Joseph and even Sebastian could see how he looked Jojo up and down. “But you can call me Nick.”_

_It was another half hour before the Chief came and called Nick in for another meeting. Sebastian was fucking relieved when he was called away from Joseph. He was pissed that he had to hold his tongue towards the guy, but the fact that Joseph kept talking to the dude made it worse. Joseph even blushed and acted all shy around the prick and Sebastian could feel his anger rising._

_Joseph was his._

_The rest of the day had been spent in silence because Sebastian was afraid that if he tried to talk he would let his thoughts slip out and he couldn’t afford Nick hearing him, since the bastard kept popping in and chatting with Joseph and eyeing him like he wanted to eat him._

_It wasn’t until Sebastian and Joseph drove home that he made his anger known._

* * *

 

Joseph was looking up at Sebastian and trembling from the hand that was down his pants.                       

“Please... It’s easier to j-just go along with him than trying to push him away... It’ll keep us on his g-good side.” Sebastian still held Joseph’s hands with one hand while he stroked his partner’s cock inside his pants. He believed Joseph, but he wanted to get a point across.

“I’m going to remind you who you belong to and I’ll make sure Nick see’s it as well tomorrow. Now get on your knees.” Joseph slipped down onto his knees and Sebastian continued to hold his hands up while he unfastened his belt and slipped his pants down enough for his cock to come out. Sebastian lead his cock to Joseph’s mouth and his partner took it eagerly, sucking down halfway until he came back up and licked the tip of his length. “Ahh... yeah. This is where your mouth belongs, not talking off to strange men who only want to use you.” Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Joseph’s hair and forced his cock further down Jojo’s mouth, causing his partner to gag. He smirked at how Joseph’s eyes fluttered in pleasure and drool began to slip from the corners of his mouth.

“Oh fuck... you like that don’t you? Want to be used like the slut you are?” Joseph was moaning around his cock and Sebastian began to fuck his partner’s face, feeling how Joseph’s throat tightened around his length when his cock hit the back of Jojo’s throat. He had to pull away a few moments later so he wouldn’t cum just yet. “Get your ass to the bedroom and strip down. When I get in there I expect you to be face down and ass up on that bed.” Sebastian let go of Joseph’s arms and watched as his partner wiped away the small amount of drool that had dripped out of the corner of his mouth before going to the bedroom.

Before he could join Joseph, Sebastian made sure the apartment door was locked, since they had entered the house in a rush. He also wanted to give Joseph enough time to follow his rules.

Once some time had passed, Sebastian made his way into the bedroom and stopped to admire the view.

Joseph was lying on the bed naked with his face in the pillows and three fingers in his ass that was raised for Sebastian to see.

“Look at you. Always so eager to have your ass filled. I bet you would love to be used up like a whore. Is that what you want? Want me to keep you on edge for hours so I can use you over and over until you can hardly stay awake?” Sebastian was next to Joseph now and he pushed one of his fingers in next to the three digits that were already knuckle deep in Joseph’s ass. Joseph cried out but quickly muffled his moans by biting down on the pillow. Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hair with his other hand and pulled his head back. “Don’t hold back on me. I want to hear you scream and beg for it like the cockslut you are.”

“Ahh!! Fuck! Please, Seb. I-I want your cock so badly. Love how b-big it is inside of my tight little ass. Ahn!! Fuck me, please!” Joseph was thrusting his hips back onto his own fingers along with Sebastian’s finger. The older detective pushed his finger in until it was in all the way to his knuckle before pulling it out and pushing it back in.

“Such a needy little whore. If you want my cock so much you’ll have to beg for it.” Sebastian pulled his finger out of Joseph’s ass and moved away from his partner’s body, but not without landing a hard slap across Jojo’s ass, causing the younger man to let out a loud moan.

“Please, I want you to fuck my slutty little hole with your giant cock.” Even from where he was, Sebastian could see the blush that covered Joseph’s face. He flipped Jojo over onto his back, causing Joseph’s fingers to slip out of his ass and the startled expression on his face made Sebastian smirk.

“Only since you asked so nicely.” He grabbed both of his partner’s legs and forced them over his shoulders before pushing his length into Joseph’s entrance. Jojo cried out and grabbed tightly onto Sebastian’s arms

“Ah... You’re ass is so fucking tight, Jojo. Such a greedy little slut you are, even after taking four fingers up your ass you still beg for more.” Sebastian watched as Joseph tried to hide his face in the pillow. Joseph’s mouth was hanging open from the steady stream of gasps and moans he was letting out and Sebastian quickened his thrusts to hear more of those sounds leave his partner. “Don’t be shy, I want everyone to hear you.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s jaw and forced Jo to look up at him.

Joseph was a mess. His glasses were lopsided and drool was dripping down his chin, not to mention that his eyes were glazed over from the pleasure of having Sebastian pounding his cock roughly into Joseph’s sensitive hole.

“F-fuck! Ahh!! I can’t get enough of y-your cock, Seb! Want you to fill me up with your cum and fuck my slutty little ass! Ahn!!” Joseph was gripping the sheets now and Sebastian gripped his jaw tighter.

“Are you my slut? Or do I have to fuck you in front of the entire police force so everyone knows who you belong to?” Sebastian pulled his cock until it was almost all the way out before slamming it back inside of Joseph’s ass.

“Yes!! Ohh fuck! I’m your slut, Seb!” Joseph grabbed the back of Sebastian’s head and forced him down into a heated kiss. Sebastian slid his hand down to Joseph’s throat and squeezed lightly, causing Joseph to gasp and he bit down on Jojo’s lip.

“I’m going to make sure you can’t walk straight tomorrow and everyone will know what I do to you.” Sebastian pulled away and slapped the side of Joseph’s ass, causing the younger detective to cry out.

“Oh god... Ahh!! I’m gonna cum!” Joseph reached down to fist his cock but Sebastian pushed his hand aside and wrapped his own hand around Joseph’s length. As he brought Joseph to his orgasm, Sebastian’s thrusts became frantic, desperate to finish himself.

Joseph came all over his own chest and the feeling of his ass clenching around Sebastian’s cock was enough to push the older detective to his orgasm and he pushed his cock as far into Joseph as he could, wanting to fill his partner up completely with his cum.

When they caught their breaths, Sebastian pulled his cock out of Joseph’s abused hole and watched as his cum leaked out. He leaned down to press a kiss to Joseph’s lips and the smaller man wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“I’ll always be yours, Seb. Some random guy can’t take me away from you.” Sebastian pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah... I know. Now lets clean you up before this shit dries...”


End file.
